The Marred Ones
by Gryphaena
Summary: Anything I write with Grimmjow and Nelliel will go here. This will most likely be a collection of drabbles and the like.
1. Chapter 1

17 Months in the Desert

He was confused. With hazy vision he thought he had seen the little girl become a gorgeous green haired woman who began to fight Nnoitra. Then he fainted.

Grimmjow came to when he felt slime on his chest. He saw the little girl again and his chest healing.

"Thanks, kid." He pushed her off and slowly got to his feet.

"Wait! Help Nel find Pesche and Dondochakka!"

"I don't care who they are, brat."

She smacked his right leg.

"They're Nel's friends!"

"Well too bad, I ain't helpin' ya."

"Cowardly weakling sadist!"

"I'm not in the mood for insults, kid." He began walking away.

Nel began sniveling.

Slowly, the thought of the green-haired woman returned to him. If he helped the girl, would she remember when she went back to her true form?

"Fine, kid. I'll stay with you until Pesche and Dondochakka are with you."

Nel demanded a piggyback ride because Ichigo gave her one. Grimmjow grumbled and picked her up. She laughed with delight.

"Do you feel them nearby, kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know what spiritual pressure is?"

After he had taught her a few things they traveled by sonido over some miles and found Pesche and Dodochakka. The two Fraccion were terrified of the ex-Espada 6.

"Just give us Nel and go, Jaegerjaquez-sama! We won't bother you again, don'tcha know!"

"Relax, tiki head. I'm not going to hurt you."

Days later they learned that Harribel had decided to rule Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow was satisfied that he was the strongest male around. He played Endless Tag with Nel's group, all the while wanting to see her as a woman again.

After a year he began to lose hope. He had done whatever Nel wanted. But it couldn't last. Grimmjow was irritated and wished that Kurosaki was there so they could spar.

"Spray your goo at me one more time, ant. I swear I'll kill you! Dammit, brat. I've let you and your friends stick around me for a year! Don't follow me anymore!"

"No! No! No! No! No!" Her eyes watered as her voice trembled.

"Grimmjow can't leave Nel!"

"Watch me, kid."

But he was surprised by a sudden burst of pink smoke as the emotions got the better of Nel.

"You did whatever I wanted for a year. You're married to me." She spoke in a mature tone.

The former sixth sword raised his eyebrows at the woman but laughed.

"I only did that shit because crying, whining kids are hell."

"Of course." She hurriedly wiped her eyes and stepped closer to him.

"At least let me hold your hand?"

"Fine."

He turned his head and the small smirk on her face went unnoticed.

When she let go of his left hand she said a quiet goodbye.

Grimmjow scoffed and sonido'd away, unaware of the small circle of Nel's reiatsu around his ring finger.

When he noticed her claim to him he came back to the group, more amused than angry, but she had already reverted back to her child form.

"Damn woman can't stay the same age."

Later, there began to be rumors of a new group in Hueco Mundo who weren't Shi9inigami. After Harribel was captured and her Fraccion in hiding, Grimmjow decided to do the same. They never stayed long anywhere and the ex-Espada 6 knew he couldn't fight alone. After successful weeks of not being seen he barely got Nel and Pesche away from Dobdochakka's captors.

He opened a Garganta and shoved Nel and Pesche in.

"Kid! Find Kurosaki and tell him what's going on. Stay with her, ant."

Grimmjow watched the Garganta close then continued running from the Vandenreich.


	2. Chapter 2

Pillow Talk

(You can tell a lot about a couple by the way they are when they're alone)

Probably not canon. **But I can dream.** Would take place sometime after chapter 1.

* * *

He likes it when her horns chafe at his neck.

They spoon frequently and she settles under his chin.

His arms circle the soft skin of her waist. She keeps his arms there.

"Let's give each other silly pet names!" She twitches excitedly and butts her head into his jaw.

He winces. _They told him the Inoue woman was the weird one._

"Fine."

She poked him.

"You start."

"Honeyhooves."

She playfully kicked him in response.

"Roughlick."

Grimmjow licked her neck slowly. She sighed happily.

"Stripeface."

Nel cuddled closer.

"Jawbone."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

They started laughing.

"Nel, those weren't silly at all."

"I guess it's hard for me to make fun of you."

"Good."

He squeezed her waist tighter.

She twisted around.

"How come it didn't take you long to come up with 'Honeyhooves'?"

"Well-"

He coughed softly.

"You've been thinking of me as that for some time?"

"You came up with 'Roughlick' right away, is that your name for me in your head?"

"Your tongue _is_ like a cat's."

"You like it."

"I do."

She smiled slyly, idly tracing her finger on his chest.

He obliged her.


End file.
